M4A1-S Under Tech
M4A1-S Under Tech is a specialized assault rifle variant of the M4A1 Silencer. Overview Like the AK47-Buster, this gun received an overwhelming change in design, with the carrying handle removed, a new barrel that can be open or closed when reloading to cool the heat, and an Under Tech Loading Gate mounted to the side that allows the magazine to slide in angled rather than vertically. Because of the new barrel's mechanics, player characters now hold the magazine instead of the handguard. M4A1-S Under Tech performs more or less similar to other M4A1-S variants with good firepower and accuracy, decent recoil, but it receives an unique faster drawing/reloading animations than most other M4A1-S (only behind the VVIP variants). Plus, this weapon has full wallbang. In Zombie Mode, this gun becomes an Anti-Zombie Weapon and receives ammo buff significantly (40 rounds per magazine); also, it receives much faster firing speed, with very low recoil and the screen doesn't shake at all. It features a charging bar like other Anti-Zombie Weapons and when fully charged, pressing RMB will activate the Laser Blaster Module that opens up the gun's barrel and discharge a powerful Laser Beam, dealing massive damage against zombies and it penetrates all foes on its way. Furthermore, the Laser Beam can help you and your teammates heal if pointing the Laser Beam at them, with 4 HP per shot. Availability *'CF China' *'CF West' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Russia' *'CF Indonesia' Trivia *This is the first Anti-Zombie Gun that doesn't feature an ammo count for its Charged Mode; instead, the Laser Blaster will consume the charging bar itself when used, and when it's emptied, it'll switch back to default mode automatically. **The game data files reveal that the Laser Beam indeed has an ammo counter of 150/0, but it's hidden normally. Certain glitches will allow the number to show up and let players keep track of the ammo left easier. *Just like the AK47-Buster, M4A1-S Under Tech can be obtained permanently via the Boss Crate in Boss War. This was likely done to encourage players to farm this mode to try out this gun and then spend money to acquire Upgrade Gems to unlock the Silver and Gold variant. Due to its extremely low drop rate however, players might have better luck collecting 100 material pieces for this gun by playing Titan Citadel (Nightmare difficulty) to obtain it permanently. *Unlike the Knight SR-25 Burning Shot, this gun will reload when activating Charged mode, despite not replacing a magazine. *This gun's laser beam does not reach Atlas in Devastated City, rendering it useless against it. Upgraded Forms M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_SILVER.png|Silver (LV2) M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_GOLD.png|Gold (LV3) Variant BI M4A1 S UnderTech IvoryRed.PNG|Ivory Red Stats Comparison Gallery M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_RD1.png|Render M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_RD1_CHARGED.png|Render (PVE Charged) M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_RD2.png|Side view M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_RD2_CHARGED.png|Side view (PVE Charged) M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_HUD.png|HUD M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_RELOADING.png|Reloading M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_HUD_PVE.png|HUD (Laser Blaster) M4A1_S_UNDER_TECH_LASER_BEAM.png|Laser Beam Videos CF M4A1 Silencer Under Tech 【CF】 Cross Fire China M4A1-S UnderTech Lv1 (激光毁灭者I) ! 【CF】 Cross Fire China M4A1-S UnderTech Lv1 on Boss War AI Mode AI Boss Annihilate ! M4A1-Silencer-Undertech (PVP) CROSSFIRE China 2.0 Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons